Jesus Antonio Lopez Contreras
Jesus Antonio Lopez Contreras is a character role-played by MasterMisuri. Description Jesus Antonio Lopez Contreras is a Colombian that recently arrived to the city of Los Santos. He doesn't seem to know English at all so many people don't understand him. Background Not much is known about his past, so far only that he is from Colombia and that his parents are dead, he also has a Sister living in Argentina The American Dream Looking for work Jesus Came to Los Santos looking for Work, and the first person that tried to help him was [[Marcus Griffin|'Marcus']], he couldn't understand most of what he said, so he introduced him to [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Flippy']] and the [[Vagos|'Vagos']], Flippy taught him how to do the pawn shop and the oxy runs. Jesus still trying to get more money, started asking for work around the city, [[Brian Knight|'Brian']] and [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr Choi']] gave him work cleaning a bathroom at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox']], which was his first legal Job. After asking around the city for a while he crossed paths with [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene']] and [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Roman']]. Brian Knight Assassination Attempt When he crossed paths with Eugene, Jesus asked him for work, Eugene couldn't understand what he said, so he called Flippy,' '''in the meanwhile' Roman appeared too, he was able to communicate in Spanish a little with Jesus', once' Flippy''' arrived he told Eugene that Jesus was looking for Work, Eugene immediately offered without hesitation $10.000 to him, if he stabbed either Brian or [[Matthew Espinoz|'Espinoz']], and Flippy added another $5.000, Jesus didn't want to do it, because Brian gave him his first legal job and Espinoz was the only officer that could understand him, so Eugene threaten him and told him that if he didn't stab one of them, he would kill Jesus, with no other choice he agreed and was told to take a picture of the body after his assassination. Two days later he was able to find Brian at Pillbox medical, he had a car ready on lower pillbox for his escape and had everything planned, after luring Brian away from the entrance of the Hospital with a note that said "Lo siento pero si no hago esto me lo van a hacer a mi" (I'm sorry but if I don't do this they will do it to me) he tried to stab him while he was reading the note, being his first time he was really nervous, and so tried to take the picture right away, so he could run away fast and escape, he didn't realize that Brian had a vest on, and that the knife didn't go through it, so Brian got up fast and unloaded his pistol on Jesus's back, he was sent to pillbox, there Brian realized what the note said thanks to the translation of Flippy and Espinoz. Brian requested to interrogate Jesus at MRPD with the help of Espinoz, there Jesus told them that he was threatened by someone that wears a blue shirt and shorts that speaks some Spanish ([[Diego Marquez|'Diego']], which he meet the previous day), this was the person that wanted Brian '''dead, after learning about all of this they let him go and gave him a fake picture as proof of the assassination attempt. Now he is an "informant" for '''Brian, and if he doesn't help him, he said that he could get deported back to Colombia. Jobs PDM Repo Thanks to Allen Widemann he got a Job at PDM as a Repo man as his first legal job, he sends messages to people to their phones using Gurgle Translator, he uses the same format every single time, he only makes 300 a week if he is lucky, because normally people go to a bank and pay with them instead of going to him, he has only repo'd 1 car so far, a Buccaneer that used to belong to Tony Montana. Señor/Señora (Name) this is a friendly reminder that you are late in paying for your vehicle, if you like I can help with that, sorry if this is misspelled I am using gurgle translate (The format that Jesus uses to ask for payments) Salesman He doesnt get a lot of money from doing Repo, so he asked Allen to give him a job as a salesman, he told him that he was going to speak with the managment team, after speaking with them he said that the language barrier would be too much of a problem, so he gave him a list of key words and told him to spend time with the salesman to absorb vocabulary, Jesus told allen that he knows Ryan Parker and Fiona Stewart so he is going to try and spend some time with them. - Buy a car = Comprar un carro. - Sell a car = Vender un carro. - Vehicles = Carros. - Finance = Financiar. - Commission = Comision. - Debt = Deuda. - Limited edition vehicle = Vehiculos edición limitada. - Muscle car = Vehiculos con muchos caballos de Fuerza. - Car payments = Pagos de carros. - SUVs = Camionetas. (Key words list that Allen gave to Jesus) Learning English First English Class with Dr. Cross In a reunion with Flippy and Mario one time, he told him that he wanted to learn English so people would stop calling Flippy for translations, they went to pillbox medical to look for someone and there they found Dr. Cross, He offered himself to teach some english to Jesus, and so the first class began, these were the notes taken by Jesus: Dr. Cross Clases ingles 1 Hola : jelo No lo hice : ai did not du it Mi nombre es Jesus : Mai neim es Jesus no se mucho ingles : ai no litul inglich Adios : chau, gud bai Busco Trabajo : ai em lukin for worq Cual es tu nombre : wat is yu neim porque estas aqui? : wuai ar yu hir? Si te hablan mal o insultan : Go fok yursef After all of this Jesus has tried to contact again Dr Cross for more english classes without succes, but he seems to be smart enough to be able to figure out some stuff, for example, now that he knows how to say that he is looking for work, he ususally uses the same sentence but changes the word "work" for names or spanish words when he wants to say that he is looking for someone or for something. First English Words Some people have tried to teach Jesus some english, one day he was at Pillbox Medical when an E.M.S. arrived, as usual when he sees someone Jesus said Hola, the E.M.S. responded in spanish, after a brief conversation she told him that her name is Lei Sanya he responded "Lasagña?" and she said that they could go with that, she told him that she was going to teach him more english after seeing his notes of the class with Dr Cross, she taught him how to say: Floor, Ceiling, Wheelchair, Chair and painting, after this she had to leave to respond to a call but she promised that she would teach him more english. Second English Class with Dr. Cross On his second class, Dr Cross was not sure what to teach him, so he asked to the people around the hospital what he should learn, after some suggestions from Jenny Hall and Andrew Ducksworth, he finally taught him some sentences, after this he paid $500 to August to teach him more english. Dr. Cross Clase de ingles 2 Necesito un abogado : Ai nid e loyer Hablen mas despacio : kan yu tolk a litul esloguer Necesito ir al hospital : Ai nid tu go tu jospital tu eres bonita : yu ar butiful Augus clase de ingles Ojos : Ais Pelo : Jer Tu pelo es bonito : Yur Jer is nais Racing Scene He was introduced to the raicing scene by Bryce Miller, he took him to a couple of races hosted by Sun Moon, on the first race he finished 4th and on the second one he finished 7th, he used a Cavalcade that he calls "mi cacharrito" for the races, most of the people from Quick fix participated on this races, like Johnny, Mary. Richie, etc. Relationships Tessa Lamb His closest Friend, she reminds him of his little sister that lives on Argentina, he appreciates her a lot, to the point of giving up the petty criminal stuff that he used to do when he arrived into the city, now he is a full clean record citizen of los santos. Flippy His first traanslator and actual person that could understood him in the city, he considers him a friend but they dont spend too much time together, because Flippy is usually busy doing criminal stuff. Matt Rhodes He is really nice towards Jesus, and tries his best to communicate with him, Jesus thinks that he is a nice guy and considers him a friend. Matthew Espinoz He is the only member of the PD that can understand him completly, when he needs the police he tries looks for him. Julio Thomas One of the other fluent Spanish speakers on the city, Jesus considers him a good friend, Julio even gave Jesus keys to his house so they now live together. Fred Bodini Alongside Julio and Copperpot he has helped Jesus in the past, and Jesus has helped him catch criminals on Vinewood and Mirror park for the HOA, they are good friends. Bryce Miller Jesus is good friends with Bryce, but he doesnt consider him a great friend, just because Bryce will ditch him for other people most of the time. Wilhelmina Copperpot She can understand what Jesus Says more than most people, since Jesus hangsout with Fred and Julio, she is often around too. Pablo Madrid He alongside Flippy are the first friends that he made in the city, they still talk sometimes but cant hang too much because of his criminal activities. Allen Widemann He is the gave Jesus a Job at PDM and always tries to include him in the events that PDM hosts. Fun Facts * He usually tries to explain himself with drawings. * People often call Flippy '''to translate for them. * The only people that seem to fully understand him are '''Flippy, Julio, Espinoz '''and Dr Cross'. * He got beat up by the '''Vagos' on his first day on the city. * Sometimes Flippy 'translates incorrectly what he is saying, to make him do stuff or to mess with him. * [[Reginald "Reggie" Bigglesby|'Reggie]] calls him Alejandro according to him, he does it because of the Lay Gaga song. * He gets drunk easily, and seems to suffer form hicups when he is drunk. Category:Characters Category:Male